


Fainéant

by nutrig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, Ramblings, freestyle poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutrig/pseuds/nutrig
Summary: My original poetry.





	1. beautiful things

are there any beautiful things?  
I used to feel so full of patience,  
my neck waiting in braided rings.  
shivering cold, this trepidation,  
waiting for someone to push me in.

I never got the chance to scream-  
on a battlefield, cliff or my bedroom.  
I never wished for the chance to bleed,  
until I realised how they wanted me to.

Are there any loveable things?  
I wish to see the devil king.  
Instead I’ve got a braided ring,  
A shield of steel and a sword of haunting.

are there any dangerous people?  
I wish to haunt their dreams of evil.  
Child of mine and child of light,  
Be child of anything golden and bright.

Are there any beautiful things?  
And were there any at all?


	2. relay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 december 2020

and all the foreign colours fade away  
so do all the lights that we have made  
I think of all the things I want to say  
to scream and shout at you  
but it’ll be okay...

the birds and the bees   
and the flies and the fleas  
they couldn’t make sense of your words  
baby’s so caught up   
in all her stupid love  
that she never even saw the hurt

so I watch as all the love hearts fade away  
the blue sea in your eyes has turned to grey.  
I think of all the things I want to say  
but they flick throughout my mind  
just like a relay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about that feeling of having so much to say that you can’t get it out or aren’t prepared enough to get it out until it’s too late. When you have 101 things you want to be screaming but all your voice says is “it is what it is” and you, for some unknown reason, stop yourself.


	3. the milk bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little thought I had while waiting at the airport to go home.

I used to live near a milk bar  
that an East Asian family owned  
they used to know my face  
and I used to buy ice cream  
or milk  
or v  
they don’t know my face anymore  
and I don’t know theirs.  
How many people, or  
how many times  
have I passed by   
someone I once knew  
who I can no longer  
recognise?

to think I used to talk about ‘forever.’


End file.
